Best Kept Secret
by SourCandyLuv
Summary: Unable to handle her daughter's rebellious behavior anymore, Hermione leaves Rose with Harry for a week while she goes on vacation with Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Kept Secret**

_Chapter 1_

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Harry." Hermione wrapped Harry into a tight hug, pulling back to smile at him. "I know things have been tough because of your divorce with Ginny but I just don't know what to do with this girl anymore." She glanced at Rose who was sitting several yards away on Harry's couch. "I couldn't even talk her into dressing decently. Just look at that scrap of a dress she's wearing."

Harry waved his hand in dismissal. "It's no trouble at all. As for the divorce, I'm over that. It was obvious things weren't going to work out. We had been fighting nonstop. Now, what's this business about Rose you were trying to tell me over the phone."

"Oh, yes," Hermione muttered distastefully. "Ron and I went out for our anniversary and we come back to find Rose shagging with some random boy in our bedroom."

Harry arched his eyebrows. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Ever since last year, she's been dressing in skimpier outfits and going out with so many boys. She's coming home late and she back talks. That's why I need her to stay with you while Ron and I go on our week long trip to Romania. I just know you'll be a good influence on her, Harry." She kissed his cheek. "I have to go now. Owl me in case of anything."

* * *

><p>"Rose, go have a seat over there." Harry pointed at the couch across from his.<p>

Rose smiled as she sashayed past him in her tight tank top and microscopic skirt. She sat down across from him, crossing one leg over the other, making her already short skirt impossibly shorter as it revealed much more of her flesh.

"Now tell me what's going on with you. The Rose I know wouldn't disrespect her parents by shagging some guy in their bedroom."

Rose shrugged. "It was my idea. I thought it would make the whole experience much more exciting. I had never been home alone with a boy before." She looked Harry up and down. "Tell me, Harry...I know it's been four months since your divorce with Ginny but have you gotten laid since then at all?"

Harry's eyes widened. "That's awfully personal, Rose."

"You didn't answer the question."

"No."

"Do you want to?" Rose licked her lips. "Have sex, I mean?"

"I'm a man. Of course I want it but I haven't met anyone special yet."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I mean do you want to have sex as in with me?"

"What?" Harry sputtered. "How can you ask me that?"

"I saw the way you looked at me when I first walked in." Her hand played with the hem of her skirt. "Haven't you always wondered what it would be like to fuck me?"

Harry gawked at her. "Rose, this is highly inappropriate. Please stop."

Rose stood up from the couch and went to go straddle him before Harry could process what was going on. "Because I always wondered what it would be like if you fucked me," she murmured. She rubbed her hands against his chest and started kissing along his jawline.

"Rose, please stop," Harry ordered, placing his hands on her shoulders to remove her.

Rose placed her hands over his to stop him and started grinding her hips over his crotch. An unmistakable groan left Harry's mouth.

"It's ok to want it, Harry." Her mouth hovered over his, brushing her lips lightly against his. "I want it just as much."

Harry's hands fell to his sides, eyes clenched shut at the wonderful feeling of her crotch rubbing against his.

"This is wrong. We can't. You're my best friend's daughter."

Rose paused her rolling hips. "They'll be gone for seven days. We can do whatever we want." She started nibbling his ear. "No one has to know." She suddenly got off of his lap. "I'll be in my room, waiting for you. I'll give you five minutes. If you don't come, I'll have my answer."

Harry stayed stunned on the couch as he watched Rose walk away, her hips swaying tantalizingly before she disappeared upstairs. He clenched his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists. There was no way he was actually considering taking Rose up on her offer. She was Ron and Hermione's daughter. They were his best friends. She was his niece...his very attractive, non-blood related niece. Harry groaned and shook his head. Even if he could get past the guilt of betraying his friends, there was still a big age difference between the two of them. Then again it had been a very long time since he had shagged anyone. Rose also seemed very game to be shagged. Harry sighed. He was gonna hate himself for this later. He took a deep breath as he ascended the staircase.

When he reached the landing, he saw light peeking out from Rose's partly opened door. Harry walked into the room to find Rose under the covers with the sheets pulled up to her chest. She was clearly naked under them. She sat up with a smile, still holding the sheets to her chest.

He sat down beside her, cupping one side of her face. "You will never tell a soul about this, alright?" Rose nodded once. "No, I need you to promise me," he said sternly.

"I promise. Now kiss me."

Harry leaned forward and slanted his mouth against hers, swallowing Roses's moan as his hand slithered underneath the covers to start fingering her. He pulled away to start nibbling on her neck.

"Already so wet?"

"Uh-huh." Rose turned his face back to her and kissed him back with fervor, tangling one hand in his shaggy mane while the other held the bedsheet to her chest. She gasped as she felt Harry double his efforts inside of her. Rose felt her toes curl at the sensation, throwing her head back as Harry kissed her neck.

Rose bit her lip when Harry added a third finger inside of her as he started to kiss the tops of her breasts. She suddenly pushed Harry onto his back and instantly moved to straddle him. She smirked as she threw the bedsheet off her body, fully revealing her naked body to him. Harry's eyes widened at the delicious reveal of her flesh. Rose grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Don't be shy. Touch me all you want." She leaned forward as Harry massaged her breasts to kiss him, tangling her tongue with his once more.

Harry rolled her nipples under his thumbs, getting lost in her kiss. Her skin was so unbelievably soft under his hands. It should be illegal for someone to be this soft. His hands slid down her waist until he was gripping her ass lightly in both hands.

Rose broke free from him, panting loudly, her eyes dark with lust.

"You have too many clothes on."

Harry chuckled as he sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the first few buttons were off, Rose started attacking his neck with kisses. Harry shrugged off his shirt, and Rose immediately started kissing down his chest until she reached his belt. She grinned at him mischeviously as she undid his belt and took off his pants, casting them aside. Harry leaned forward to capture her lips, groaning when Rose began massaging his cock through his boxers. He grabbed her hand and showed her how he wanted to be touched. Their eyes met as Rose fondled him, their breath becoming equally ragged.

Harry growled as he flipped Rose onto her back, laying himself down in between her legs as he kissed each breast and sucked voraciously on them while he fingered her. Rose mouthed widened into a silent _'o'_.

"Ohh yes...yes. Oh, god. That feels good." Her head moved side to side as she held Harry to her breasts.

Harry pushed her breasts together as he licked at one nipple, circling his tongue around it before giving it a playful nip that had Rose arching off the bed. She gave a tiny squeal that had Harry grinning. He littered kisses all over her breasts before sucking on her right breast. Rose moaned lightly as she pushed herself against Harry's fingers.

"Fuck...I want you so bad," Rose said throatily.

"Is that right?" Harry murmured, slipping his fingers out of her pussy to taste them. He began kissing down her stomach until he got to her bellybutton. He grinned deviously as he blew against it.

Rose began squirming at the feeling. She whimpered as Harry ever so slowly began licking up and down her slit. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she watched him.

"I've imagined this so many times," she breathed, running a hand through Harry's hair. "I've gotta say..." She yelped when Harry started nibbling on her pussy lips. She laughed lightly. "Reality is so much better. Have you ever thought about fucking me before today?"

"On a few occasions." Harry chuckled but it died in his throat. "I do feel pretty bad that I let it get this far, though."

"Bad enough to stop?" Rose asked throatily, reaching down to touch herself.

Harry snorted. "I think it's way too late for that."

"Good because I'd kill you if you let your conscious stop us now." Rose sat up on her knees and grabbed both sides of Harry's face, kissing him firmly as he skimmed his hands against her sides. "Besides, I want this. Life has few good things in life. Why deny ourselves the little things that bring us pleasure?"

"You have a good point," Harry murmured against her lips.

Rose started kissing down his neck, her hands exploring his body just as eagerly as his. She surprised him by suddenly pushing him down and ripping off his boxers. Her jaw dropped at the girth of his dick standing proudly mere centimeters from her face.

Harry smirked. "Too much for you?

"No. Just a bit stunned. I knew you were big but this..." Rose smiled. "...is a nice surprise."

She grabbed his dick and began pumping it gently, watching Harry's face carefully as he closed his eyes and hummed. Rose sped up a little, mesmerized by her hand going up and down on him. She continued this for several moments until her mouth came close to his dick. She gave the head a small lick and that seemed to jolt Harry from his trance. He sat up quickly, moving away from Rose's delectable mouth.

Rose's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Harry winced. "I just want to be absolutely sure this is what you want. I know I said it was too late for us to stop but the truth is we can put a stop to this right now if you want. One word from you and we'll get dressed and have a nice dinner and home movie together and forgot all of this ever happened."

Rose gave him an incredulous look. "How am I supposed to forget this, Harry? You've kissed me. You've touched me." She lowered her voice seductively. "You've tasted me. I'm not just going to put it behind me like nothing ever happened. I've wanted this for a really long time. It's not fair for you to deny me this now."

Harry put his hand to her cheek. "I'm not saying I don't want this. I do...despite everything I do. But I just want to make sure that this what you-

Rose leaned forward and slanted her lips against his, cutting him off entirely. She moved quickly to straddle him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and held the back of her head with the other hand, kissing her back just as fiercely.

Rose broke away from him. "Does that answer your question?" she asked sarcastically. "Now no more doubts. I officially became an adult a few months ago. I know what I want, Harry. Now fuck me."

Harry flipped her onto her back, kissing her back so hard it left her breathless. "Yes ma'm."

Rose angled her head the other way as Harry started kissing her neck, enjoying every sigh she gave. Harry pulled back to sit on his haunches as he jerked himself off. Rose sat up on her elbows, watching with fascination as he rubbed his thick member against her slit. She wrapped her arms around his back as he slowly slid into her. Harry groaned lightly once he was fully sheathed in her. He glanced down at Rose who was staring up at him with her big blue eyes, breathing raggedly.

"Is it OK to move?"

Rose giggled. "I'm hardly a virgin anymore but thanks for asking. Most guys wouldn't. Yes, please move."

Harry pulled back slowly before pushing back in just as slow. He started off with steady thrusts, watching her every expression as her head fell back. Rose moaned as he swiveled his hips against her.

"Faster," she cried. "Oh, Merlin! Faster! Harder!"

Harry smirked. "You want harder, huh, baby?" Rose licked her lips and nodded. "Well, harder is what you're gonna get."

Harry put Rose's legs on his shoulders and began pounding into her so hard that the bedframe started smacking violently against the wall. Rose tried to bite her lip to keep from screaming but one nip on her nipple from Harry and she was arching off the bed and screaming to the ceiling. She dug her nails into his back as he fucked her raw.

"That feels so good! I love it! I fucking love it!" Rose shouted as her hips moved frantically against his.

Harry breathed deeply against her neck, loving the sweet and natural floral scent she had. Without halting his pace, he started kissing up her neck and jawline. Rose impatiently grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers, mewling as his tongue wrapped itself around hers. Their mouths met over and over again as Harry jackhammered into her.

"Fucking hell!" Harry shouted. "Such a hot, sweet pussy!"

Rose cried out as he hit a spot inside of her that was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Oh, god! Oh, god! Harder! Harder!"

Harry did as she commanded and started smacking his hips harder against hers as he grabbed onto the bedframe. Rose started moaning like crazy at this, nails dragging down his back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Just like that! Just like that!" she cried out.

"Rose! Oh, Rose!" Harry groaned in the back of his throat, closing his eyes as he relished in the feel of her warm cunt.

Rose grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets as Harry positioned her so that she was laying on her side. She whimpered when Harry removed his cock from her only to push it back in forcefully once he had laid down beside her. Harry held one of Rose's legs up as he lazily pumped inside of her. He hummed lightly in pleasure as his hand traveled to her pussy and began playing with her nub. Rose's head fell back against Harry's shoulder as she mewled. Harry kissed her neck, taking in the lovely scent that made his head spin.

"How's that, baby?" Harry cooed. "Does that feel good?"

Rose bit her lip as she pushed back against him. "I love it. I love it inside of me," she whimpered.

"Love what?" Harry gave one rough thrust inside of her that had Rose squealing.

"Your cock," she breathed, pushing back against him. "Your cock is so fucking huge. I love it!"

Harry buried his face against Rose's neck as his hand slithered up to cup one of her breasts, massaging it a way that was a stark contrast to his rough fucking. Rose sighed as he rolled her nipple around. She blindly reached behind her to touch him, her hand skimming his waist and ass.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

Harry turned her chin so she was facing him and kissed her so hard that it left Rose breathless. She cried out as Harry swiveled his hips and started going faster if possible.

"Are you gonna cum soon?" Harry panted as he moved against her.

"A-almost."

Harry pulled out of Rose and spread her legs a part. He instantly dove in and started eating her out. Rose grabbed frantically at the pillow behind her head. Her chest heaved as she glanced down and watched Harry devour her with gusto. Rose moaned as she shifted closer to his sinful mouth.

"Mmm...don't stop," she begged. "Don't stop."

Harry licked her languidly, watching her clench her eyes shut and bite her lip. He gave her long hot licks, swirling his tongue inside her as he fingered her deeply.

"Harry! Oh, god! YES!" Rose shouted. Harry smirked against her pussy, lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder as he started nibbling on her nether lips. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Harry grabbed her leg so that it was now hanging over his forearm. He wasted no time raising his own leg up in a kneeling position before driving into Rose's hot canal. Rose wrapped her free leg tight around Harry's waist. Her arms clung to his neck as his hips started moving violently against hers.

"Oh, yeeeah! Mmm...fuck me! Yeah! Yeah! Just like that!" Rose shouted.

Harry leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on her lips that left Rose whimpering as orgasm approached. He grabbed onto the headboard and pounded into her so hard she was screaming at the heavens.

"Cum with me, baby," Harry murmured, swiveling his hips and playing with her pussy.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Rose screamed as they came at the same time.

Harry gently removed himself from Rose after a few moments, and felt onto his back, both of them fighting to catch their breath. Rose pulled the covers up to her chest as she turned to stare at Harry curiously. He glanced at Rose from the corner of his eye. They were both wearing goofy grins. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"Not too bad for an old man, huh?" Harry chuckled.

Rose smiled and shook her head as she leaned her head and hand on his chest.

"You're not old. Your body and experience are testament to that." Rose placed a kiss on his chest.

Harry grinned as he placed his head on top of hers, listening to their breathing slowly return to normal as they lay their in post-coital bliss.

After a minute or so, Rose glanced up at Harry.

"What're you thinking about?"

"A couple of things...how beautiful you are." Harry rubbed Rose's waist gently as she smiled shyly and glanced down. "I'm also thinking about where we should go from here."

Rose stared at him. "Your conscious again...really, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "It's not something I can help. Our ages are a major factor."

"So?" Rose smoothed her hand up and down his chest. "I told you I fancy older men. Everyone has different preferences. Besides, age is simply a number. Anyone opposed to what we're doing doesn't matter."

Harry sat up in bed. "Still. If we're going to continue doing this, we can't tell anyone about this, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know. We've already been over this." She blew a strand of her hair out of her face with annoyance. "My parents would kill me if they found out I was shagging you. Anyway, can we please stop talking about unimportant stuff and get back to...this?" Rose punctuated her question with a kiss, loving the way Harry held her waist so that she was arching right up against him.

Harry pulled back much to Rose's disappointment. "We've been in bed for a good while, though."

Rose smirked. "You make that sound like a bad thing." She stared giving open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

Harry laughed. "It's not but it's close to evening. I should get started on dinner." He gently moved her away so that he could get off the bed. "What're you in the mood for?"

Rose gave him a suggestive look and Harry just shook his head.

"Besides that. Come on, I'll let you take a shower while I cook us some dinner."

"Oh, alright, then." Rose made a mocking show of exasperation.

Rose got out of bed, letting the blanket pool around her feet as she grabbed her pile of clothes under one arm and a towel as she marched into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her only to come running back out and into Harry's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply for a long moment. She pulled away slowly and Harry settled his hands on her hips, his thumbs gently rubbing her sides.

"What was that for?"

Rose smiled as she shrugged. "I like kissing you." She grabbed his wrist, tugging on it lightly. "You sure you don't want to join me in the shower? There's plenty of room for two," she murmured, twirling a strand of hair.

"You're insatiable." Harry chuckled. "Tempting though as it may be, I should really get started on dinner before it gets late."

"Alright, if you insist." Rose started walking toward the bathroom before glancing over her shoulder. "You'll make my favorite, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Harry."

As soon as Rose had closed the door, Harry started redressing himself. This was gonna be one long week. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep up with Rose. She had such a strong sexual appetite, after all.

* * *

><p>AN: This was for one of my readers, **Fat ppl are harder to kidnap, ** who gave me the idea to do my first Harry/Rose fanfic. I plan on making it at least seven chapters long. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! As you can tell by my fics, I love dirty talk so if any of you ever feel like being a little naughty with me, message me whenever you'd like. ;) Also, if you want me to continue this please** R/R** for a quick update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Kept Secret**

Chapter 2

It was a lazy afternoon with Harry reading a book in the living room. Rose laid with her legs on top of Harry's lap as she texted away. Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Today she was wearing much more decent clothes at his request and had heeded his command when he said they should continue to sleep in separate beds. They may have been shagging but that didn't mean they couldn't draw lines somewhere. It was strange that she was being so compliant but who was Harry to complain. Even stranger was how they had quickly become accustomed to each other despite the fact that they had slept together only the day before.

"What are you reading, Uncle Harry?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "We're back to Uncle?"

Rose giggled. "You don't like it?"

"Well, honestly despite the fact that I stopped being your uncle after my divorce with Ginny, it feels pretty weird to be called that...especially after the events of yesterday." Harry patted her leg lightly. "Just call me Harry."

"OK, Harry." She paused. "What're you reading?"

"It's this book Luna recommended to me about-

Before Harry could finish, Rose had snatched the book away and began flipping through it. She hummed lightly as she read a passage before rolling her eyes in boredom and tossed it aside.

"Well, that was mature."

Rose started crawling toward him. "Well, you can't blame a girl for being frustrated. I've done as you requested. I'm dressed more like a lady. I slept in my own room last night. I even called my mom to apologize for my obscene behavior. I've been a good girl, wouldn't you say? Don't good girls deserve rewards?" she asked seductively as she straddled his lap.

"That's true." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. His eyes strayed to the book on his carpet. "But that _was_ an awfully good book I was reading."

Rose shoved him playfully and Harry grinned at her as he placed his hands on her waist.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"I can name a few things," Rose murmured as she leaned down to brush her lips against Harry's. "Come on. Don't make me beg."

Harry slid his hands up and down her sides lightly. "You're sexy when you beg, though."

Rose pouted. "Harry, I want you. Please don't tease me."

"I'm sorry." Harry reached out to place a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm still getting used to this...whatever this is. I've never done anything like this before. I want to treat this situation delicately...I don't even know if there even is a way to treat it delicately but I'm gonna try. So if I seem distant or like a tease, I'm sorry about that."

Rose smiled. "Such a gentleman. One of the reasons I always liked you. That and I find you incredibly sexy in those glasses," she purred.

Harry tossed his head back and laughed. "That's a first for me."

"I'm serious, though!" Rose insisted, shifting her weight on his lap. She bit her lip. "And if it will lessen the guilt of what we're doing, you can always take off your glasses while we're in bed if it helps. You're blind as a bat without them, right?" She chuckled. "If you can barely see me as we shag, it's like it's not me there with you."

"That's the problem, though." Harry moved his hand through Rose's long red tendrils. "I_ want_ to see you. Your eyes. Your lips. Your very expression."

"Then how will you get through it, then?" Rose drew her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't want this to stop. We have six days left. I don't want you to have doubts again like yesterday and suddenly back out of this."

Harry half-smiled. "I'll get through this by being a man."

"You mean thinking with your penis?" Rose giggled.

"Precisely. I can feel guilt before and after but not during. I've already decided that. I'll just have to lose myself in you, which shouldn't be too hard." Harry grabbed the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him until their lips met in a slow, tender kiss.

Rose inhaled deeply as their lips moved against one another, the hunger between them growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. She soon had her arms wrapped around his neck, and Harry's fingers began digging a little harder against Rose's waist. Rose shifted against Harry's lap, making him groan as he kissed her deeply. Rose sighed into his mouth as their tongues began to battle one another. She desperately clung to him as his hands started to wander. Harry quickly unbuttoned the top of Rose's jeans and slipped his hand into her underwear.

Rose cried out inside his mouth as Harry started fingering her. Rose kissed Harry fiercely as she humped his fingers. Just as things were getting heated, a knock was heard at the door. They both groaned at the interruption. Rose leaned her forehead against Harry's forehead.

"Ignore it," she whispered.

"Harry, you had better open this door right now!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny?!" he whispered harshly.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting her at all." Harry sighed. "I'd better go see what she wants."

Rose got off him lap and helped him fix his hair while Harry rebuttoned the few buttons Rose managed to undo during their little make out session.

"I'll wait for you upstairs in my room," Rose informed him.

"Harry open up! I know you're there!"

"Get rid of her quickly." Rose gave him a firm kiss. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Harry snorted. "That's for damn sure."

He watched her go up the stairs for a moment before quickly striding over to his door. Ginny glanced up, looking peeved as she strode past him.

"Oh, please do come in," Harry said sarcastically.

He closed the door and crossed his arms as Ginny turned to face him, looking utterly frustrated and uncertain.

"What do you want, Ginny?"

Ginny's pursed her lips. "You never would have talked to me like that in the past."

"We're divorced. You distanced yourself without even entertaining the possibility that we could be friends. You come to my house unannounced. You're lucky a little rudeness is all you get."

Ginny stapled her hands together as she looked at the ground. "We had lost the passion in our marriage. You were always working and never paying attention to me. Divorce seemed like the logical solution but as you know impatience have always been my greatest fault."

Harry inclined his head. "I won't argue with that."

"I read an article in Witch Weekly about you dating multiple women." Ginny sighed. "I know I had no right to be but I was jealous when I read that."

"I haven't dated anyone since our divorce was finalized four months ago." Harry stared at her warily. "Even if I was shagging every pair of legs that walked by, what difference does it make?"

"Because I realized that I would always be jealous each time I heard or saw you out with another woman." Ginny stepped closer to him. "Don't you see? I can't move on. I will never be able to."

Harry stepped back. "What? What're you-

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said with utmost sincerity. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "Please...tell me it's not too late. Tell me there's still a chance we can make this work."

Harry gawked at her, blinking in disbelief. "...You're _unbelievable_. You think you can just walk back into my life whenever it suits you? You think we can just pick up right where we left off like nothing happened?"

"I know I was hasty with the divorce. We should have done marriage counseling. I should have talked to you more. I've realized my mistake. Please, don't turn me away. Let's at least sit down and discuss this."

"No," Harry said firmly, balling his hands into fists. "I'm done. I can't be a part of this anymore. Do you have any idea how much it killed me the first couple of months of the divorce? Even before the divorce, our relationship was a constant roller coaster ride of drama. I'm not gonna take that anymore." He walked toward his door and opened it. "I need you to leave."

Ginny's eyes widened, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I can't believe you're being this cruel." She paused. "You said you weren't dating anyone else but is that really true? Is it possible that you have feelings for someone else?"

"Even if I did, that would be none of your business, Ginny. Especially, not after everything you put me through. You make it sound so easy just going back to the way we were." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But we can't. You and I only bring out the worst in each other. Please just...just go."

Ginny started walking past him and paused. "You're right. It's childish of me to think you'd be so open to starting over again after how badly I hurt you. I'll respect your wishes and go but know this, Harry Potter, I'm not giving up on us," she murmured.

Before Harry could comment, Ginny had stepped past the threshold and Disapparated. He stared at the spot she had been standing in before sighing and shutting the door. He shook his head, running both hands through his shaggy hair in frustration. He caught sight of the staircase out of the corner of his eye and remembered what awaited him. He growled in the back of his throat at the thought of Rose waiting for him completely naked in her bed. Harry wasted no time in going up the stairs two at a time, tossing off his shoes, socks and shirt along the way. He reached Rose's door and turned the doorknob to find Rose sitting up in her bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

"I told you I didn't want to be kept waiting," Rose murmured as she got up from the bed slowly, holding the bedsheets to her frame.

"That you did." Harry closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he watched her. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Harry began approaching her, his hands gripping her waist as he pulled her closer. He leaned down to kiss her but Rose pulled her face away.

"What did she want?"

Harry gave her an irritated look. "Does it matter? She was just being a hindrance. She's gone now." His gaze softened after a moment. "Sorry for being short with you. The subject of Ginny has been a heavy one for me lately. I don't want to talk about her. I just want to focus on you..._all_ of you," he murmured huskily as he pulled the bedsheets away from her until they pooled to the floor. "Mmm...that's more like it."

Rose grinned deviously at him. "Am I gonna get my reward?"

"Absolutely." He punctuated this by kissing her each time he repeated himself. "Over. And over. And over again."

Harry scooped her up into his arms bridal style, making Rose squeal as Harry laid her down on the bed. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"Have I told you how much I love kissing you?"

Harry smiled. "A few times." His hand skimmed up her thigh to cup her breast. "Have I mentioned how sexy you are?"

Rose giggled. "A few."

She grabbed his hand and began sucking on his middle finger fervently, all the while never removing her gaze from his. Harry licked his lips as he watched her, imagining it was a different part of his body she was sucking on. Harry reached down and started stroking himself as he watched her suck on his finger and play with her pussy. She let go of it after a moment to help Harry stroke his own cock.

"Need help with that?"

Harry groaned as Rose's hand sped up against his dick. "What do you think?"

Rose grinned as she flipped him onto his back and situated herself over him in a sixty-nine fashion. She grasped his dick in her hand again, kissing the head and shaking her ass naughtily against his face. Harry growled, pulling her ass cheeks a part to start trailing his tongue from asshole to pussy over and over again. This had Rose squirming as she took Harry's dick in her mouth. Her moans against his dick made Harry impossibly harder, making him instinctively start moving his hips up, making Rose take even more of his dick down her throat. When Harry heard Rose start to gag, he quickly stopped.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked, deep concern in his voice.

Rose coughed a bit and wiped her mouth as she glanced over her shoulder. "I'm fine. It just took me by surprise is all."

She returned her attention to Harry's dick by giving it one long lick from base to head. She pumped it gently as her tongue swirled around the head. Harry began devouring her cunt, licking it like he would never get enough. He groaned as Rose took him inside of her mouth once more, grinding down on Harry's mouth as she switched back and forth between sucking on the head and taking it down her throat. They were so into pleasuring each other that the phone ringing on Harry's nightstand almost didn't register. They paused when they heard it ring a third time.

Rose groaned. "Enough interruptions."

Harry gave her an apologetic look. "Quick time out. It could be your mother."

He leaned over to grab the phone and placed it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry how's Rose behaving?"

Before Harry could answer, Rose had taken his cock back in her mouth and was sucking on it fervently. Harry bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Hello?"

"Huh? Oh...umm..." Harry swallowed hard. "She's- she's being good." He groaned internally. "_Very_ good, actually."

He could almost feel Rose smirk against his cock as she doubled her efforts, taking it deep down her throat as she pumped the base and played with his balls.

"Oh, I'm so relieved to hear you say that!" Hermione exclaimed. "I knew you'd be a good influence on her."

Harry leaned his head back and sighed lightly as he watched Rose's head bob up and down over him.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

Hermione laughed lightly. "You're just being your usual modest self. You really do bring out the best in people. Hey, can you put Rose on the line? I keep texting and calling her but she won't pick up."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, umm...I think she's in the shower. I'll have her call you back later, OK?"

"Alright, that's fine. If anything happens, you know how to reach me."

"OK. Bye."

Harry quickly hung up, tossing his phone aside as he leaned his head further back against the pillow, hissing at the way Rose licked up and down his cock while she pumped him.

"You're such a naughty little girl, ya know that?"

Rose glanced at him over her shoulder with a saucy grin. "You like it."

"That I do." Harry slapped her ass, making her a squeal and jump a bit. "Now ride me."

With her back still facing him, Rose crouched over his lap as she positioned his dick toward her entrance. She sighed as she slowly sank down on it. She licked her lips, keeping her body still as she enjoyed the feeling of his hardness filling her so deeply.

"Start moving for me, baby." Harry started moving his hips up to encourage Rose to move.

Rose laughed. "Impatient, are we?"

Harry's hands slid up her hips to cup her breasts. "What do you think? We keep getting interrupted. I don't want anything else to stand in my way of having you over and over again."

Rose leaned back and leaned her palms on Harry's chest as she started bouncing up and down on his cock. Small moans escaped her as she lost herself in pleasure.

"I love the way you fill me up so deeply," she sighed. "I'll never get enough of you."

Harry rolled a nipple around while tugging on the other one.

"Same here. You have the most perfect body."

Rose circled her hips and started riding him faster. She tossed her head back and moaned as Harry started pounding into her from below and simultaneously fingering her pussy.

"Oh, god! Ohhh! Mmm...oh, that feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh, yeah! I love that big fucking dick inside me!"

Harry smirked, squeezing her hips as he drove into her harder. "Such a dirty mouth for such a dirty little girl. How much do you love that cock?"

"I fucking love it!" Rose cried out, leaning further back against him as she rode him like her life depended on it. "Fuck! Oh, Harry! Harry!"

Harry brought her hips down harder against his dick, groaning whenever Rose would swivel her hips.

He groaned. "Fuck that cock, baby. Fuck that cock!"

"Yes!"

Rose got into a crouching position and started bouncing on him in a frenzy, tossing her head back and arching her back as she fucked him. She moaned loudly as Harry started playing with her nub. She caught a glimpse of herself in Harry's mirror, watching Harry's eyes clenched shut in pleasure as well as how her breasts bounced with every movement.

Rose smirked. "If our family could see us now, I wonder what they would say."

"Nothing good I'm sure," Harry panted, adding an extra finger inside of her pussy.

"I'm sure more teenage girls would be throwing themselves at you if they knew what you were doing to me." Rose sighed as her movements slowed.

Harry laughed. "There's only one girl I'm interested in right now."

Rose paused her movements so she was now facing him as she straddled him. "Really?" She panted as she started undulating her hips against his. "Anyone I know?" She smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Harry crossed his arms behind his head as he watched her ride him. "She has a spectacular body, talented mouth and a pussy that could tempt even the most celibate of men."

"You like my pussy that much, Harry?" Rose leaned forward on her palms as she started kissing up Harry's chest to his neck.

"I love it, baby."

"Tell me when it started," Rose murmured against his neck.

Harry closed his head as he let her have her way with his neck. "When what started?"

"When was the first time you wanted to fuck me?"

"Oh, that." Harry chuckled as he flipped Rose over so that she was now lying on her back. He held one of her legs up by the back of her knee as he started kissing the porcelain flesh toward her sweet spot. "It was that time we went to the lakehouse. You had invited one of your school friends to stay over. I had gone into the forest to get more firewood." He moved Rose's other leg up to start kissing along it. "Imagine my surprise when I find you both kissing against a tree."

Rose's eyes widened. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, I watched for a couple of minutes." Harry smirked. "It's not everyday I see two gorgeous girls kissing each other."

Rose actually blushed. "I had never kissed anyone before so Bridget offered to teach me."

"Did you sleep with her?" Harry asked, licking up and down her slit, making Rose squirm.

"No. We only made out and fondled each other a bit."

"Too bad. If you had, I could've stayed to watch the whole show." Harry grinned. "The only reason I left was because Hermione had texted me to hurry up with the firewood."

"You said there were a few occasions you thought about it. What were the others?"

"Including the one I just brought up, there's three. The second time was that time you spent the night during the summer. It was late. I got up to get a glass of water and there I find you touching yourself in my living room while you watched porn."

"Oh, my god." Rose covered her mouth. She bit her lip. "Look, I don't normally watch that stuff, Harry. I was just so curious and once I saw the woman sucking the man off, I couldn't help myself."

Harry chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss her. "It's alright. It was not an unwelcome sight." Harry kissed down her chest until he reached her pussy. He stuck his tongue deep inside and started swirling it around.

Rose grabbed the blanket on either side of her as she squirmed. "And-and the third time?"

"Mmm..." Harry sucked her pussy vigorously for a long moment before answering. "The third time was another night that you had slept over. I had accidentally left my bedroom door open a crack. I was giving it to Ginny nice and good when I noticed you peeking in from the corner of my eye. That's when I decided to turn Ginny around and fuck her from behind. I was really turned on by you watching us," he said huskily.

Rose hummed and licked her lips. "I think that was night I decided I would get you in my bed one way or another."

"And here I am." Harry smirked before diving back into her pussy, licking and sucking with ardor.

Rose groaned as she grabbed the back of Harry's head and held him to her pussy. "Fuck...you are way too good at that."

Harry chuckled, swirling his tongue deep inside her as he fingered her.

"Ugh...ahh..." Rose bit her lip, turning her head this way and that. She gasped as Harry started sucking harder. "Yes...yes. Oh, fuck! Harry! Harry, I need more."

Harry lifted his head up, licking the cum off of his lips as he studied her. "What do you need more of?"

"You," Rose murmured wantonly, running her hand through his hair. "I need more of you. I need you inside me."

Harry leaned forward to kiss Rose as she ran her hands up and down his back. She hummed pleasantly as Harry angled his head the other way to kiss her deeper. Rose widened her legs so that Harry fit more comfortably against her. Her arms locked around his neck as he slowly began rubbing his dick against her cunt. Rose clutched at him as she started kissing him hungrily, weaving her fingers through his hair.

They pulled away at the same time, panting as they stared at each other with a mixture of wonder and lust.

"I don't know why I waited this long for this to happen," Rose whispered. "I have to say I love our arrangement more and more each time we're together like this."

Harry smiled. "Me too."

"Despite your guilt?"

Harry placed a finger against her lip as he sat up to position himself against her entrance. "I told you I would feel guilty before and after but not _during_ our little escapades."

Rose smiled. "I'm glad."

Without further adieu, Harry thrust himself inside of her, making them both hiss in pleasure. Harry stayed absolutely still for a moment, reveling in Rose's warmth before he started giving slow thrusts inside of Rose.

"Don't tease me," Rose whimpered. "Give it to me just like yesterday."

Harry continued at the same pace with a wicked grin. "How did I do it yesterday?"

"You fucked me good and hard. I've never cum so much in my life."

Harry leaned down and pecked her lips. "My naughty girl likes it rough? Rough is what she gets then."

He pushed her knees up to her chin and began ramming in and out of her like his life depended on it. Rose clenched her eyes shut and moaned uncontrollably.

"Oh, yeah! Fuck me! Mmm...pound that pussy good! Ahh! Fuuuck!" Rose reached behind her to grab onto the headboard as Harry rode her into oblivion.

She arched her back, moaning as Harry started sucking on her breasts greedily.

"You like that fat cock tearing your pussy a part?"

"Yes! Yes, I love it!"

"I fucking love this body of yours, baby," Harry panted, letting one of her legs drop to his shoulder so he could penetrate her more deeply. "Your pussy feels like heaven."

Rose wrapped her legs around Harry's waist as he drove into her.

"Harder! Harder! Shit...that feels amazing!"

Harry swiveled his hips as he started kissing down her legs. Rose's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head at this.

"Right there! Right there! Never stop fucking me!"

She cried out at one particularly rough thrust that Harry gave as he grabbed one of her breasts and started swiveling his hips roughly against her. She let go of the head board to clutch at Harry's back.

"You drive me wild, baby." Harry groaned, picking up speed as he slammed into her. "I don't know what is about you that drives me so crazy."

"Me too! I love you fucking me!" Rose moaned. "Slam that big fucking dick in me! Give it to me good! Fuck me like the slut I am!"

"Oh, I intend to." Harry wrapped an arm around Roses' waist as he sat on his haunches. His hands settled on her hips as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. Rose's downward thrusts met each of Harry's upward thrusts, making them both moan like crazy. "Bloody hell, I could shag you all day," Harry murmured as Rose began kissing his neck.

"Fill me up with your hot, yummy cum!"

"Such a little slut. You want my cum that bad?"

"Oh yeeeah! Please, Harry! I want to cum with you!" Rose whimpered. "Ravage me with that big juicy cock! I need it, Harry! God, I need it so bad!"

Harry shut his eyes as he gave a few rough thrusts inside her. "I'm cumming!"

Harry let out a guttural moan, arching his back as he spilled himself inside of her. A moment later, he pulled out and dropped onto his back beside Rose. They were both panting harshly as they stared up at the ceiling.

"Was that umm..." Harry paused. "Was that good...for you, I mean?"

Rose giggled. "Of course!" She leaned forward and pecked his lips. "You shouldn't even have to ask," she mumbled, snuggling closer to Harry.

"I just want to make sure. I'd hate to be the only one enjoying myself."

"What?" Rose rolled her eyes. "You think I faked my orgasms today and yesterday?"

"Some women do that." Harry shrugged.

Rose studied him for a moment. "Did Aunt Ginny make you doubt your sexual prowess?"

Harry stayed quiet as he stared at the ceiling but Rose turned his chin so that he was now staring at her.

"Aunt Ginny must have said something to you because you weren't like this yesterday. If she or any other woman ever made you second guess yourself, they're wrong. So wrong. They'd be lucky to have you." She kissed him gently on the lips, tenderly moving them against his until he responded. Harry held her by the small of her back, cupping Rose's jaw as he did so. "Now no more doubting yourself." She started kissing him along his jaw. "You promised me earlier that you would reward me over and over and over again. Are you going to keep that promise?" she asked, reaching down to stroke his cock.

Harry responded by flipping Rose onto her back and slamming his mouth against Rose's, making her mewl against his lips. His tongue stroked hers lazily back forth for a long moment.

He pulled away first. "Of course. Just prepare yourself because I think you'll find it hard to walk once I'm done with you."

Rose merely grinned as she pulled him back to her, her hands exploring his body just as eagerly as his explored hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Kept Secret**

_Chapter 3_

Harry entered the kitchen, scratching at his bedhead as he did so. He was immediately surrounded by the scent of pancakes. He watched as Rose bustled about the kitchen, wearing an apron over her nightgown and a messy bun.

"What's this?"

Rose turned around and smiled. "Well, you're always cooking for me so I thought I'd cook for you." She placed a stack of pancakes where Harry usually sat. "Dig in."

Harry took a seat, smiling up at Rose. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Just as she turned away, Harry grabbed her wrist and brought her back to him. Rose understood immediately, bending down to give him a chaste kiss. She broke the kiss and they shared a smile as she turned around to gather her own pancakes onto a plate and went to go sit across from Harry.

"I was thinking of taking you shopping today," Harry announced.

Rose perked up in her seat. "Really?"

"Yeah, you've been a good girl...in more than one way so I think you deserve some new clothes." Rose smirked at this. "They have to be decent and ladylike though."

"Alright, no problem."

"After we finish eating, go upstairs and get changed. I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we'll both be on our way."

* * *

><p>Harry closed his eyes as he let the warm water cascade down his body, undoing the tight knots under his muscles. That's when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and a very female body press against his back.<p>

"Rose, you startled me!"

Rose giggled. "Sorry. I just felt like we could conserve more water by taking a single bath together."

Harry chuckled. "I didn't figure you for an environmentalist."

"It has its appeals," Rose murmured as she kissed Harry's shoulder. Her hand skimmed down his chest until it arrived at its destination.

Harry sighed as her hand wrapped around his cock. Time and time again he found it unbelievable how fast Rose could make him hard. Rose gently moved her hand up and down his large member. Harry rolled his neck around, humming as he gave into her touch. His eyes were half-hooded as he watched Rose pump him in her small, soft hand. Her other hand reached around to squeeze and play with his balls.

"Rose," he whispered, placing a hand against the wall to steady himself.

Rose kissed the nape of his neck and along his shoulders as she started pumping Harry faster.

"Holy shit," Harry gasped. He hummed pleasantly, licking his lips. He could certainly get used to having more showers like this.

"I love how hot and hard you feel in my hand," Rose whispered against his ear. She licked the shell of his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Harry groaned deeply. "Who would have ever guessed you'd grow up to be such a vixen?"

"I guess no one really but aren't you glad I did?" Rose pumped him faster, her thumb swiping the head each time.

"Oh, no complaints here," he said raggedly, making Rose giggle.

Rose sucked on his earlobe. "Cum for me, baby."

Harry leaned his free hand on the glass door of the shower as he started moving his hips forward, essentially thrusting himself into Rose's hand. He panted lightly as he came moments later. He closed his eyes, feeling himself go limp in Rose's hand. He watched as his cum fell away from Rose's skin from the shower head as she washed his dick thoroughly. As soon as she let go of him, Harry pressed her against the wall of the shower and started attacking her mouth. He lifted one of her legs so that it hung from his hip.

"God, yes," Rose sighed against his mouth as she weaved her fingers through Harry's hair.

Their lips moved frantically against one another as Harry ground his hips against Rose's. She mewled against his mouth, running her hands up and down his back. She got bold enough to move her hands further down and groped his behind, bringing him closer to rub against her crotch. Harry pulled away from her, growling lightly.

"Oh, you're gonna get it."

Rose smirked as Harry hiked her up against the wall, instantly wrapping her legs around Harry. She cupped Harry's jaw on both sides as she brought his lips back to hers in a firm kiss.

"Fuck me. Give it to me good and hard, baby."

Harry began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts. "Anything you want." He paused as he stared up at Rose. "We're gonna make this a quick one, Rose, but I won't let you leave unsatisfied."

He moved his hand between them to position his dick at her entrance. He glanced up to meet her gaze and move inside her in one rough thrust. Harry placed his hands on either side of her head as he started moving in and out of her warm canal at a brisk pace. Harry gazed at Rose intensely as her face became distorted with pleasure, mouth parted open and cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. His eyes moved down to her bouncing breasts, smiling a bit as he did so. Time and time again, he was utterly impressed by how phenomenal her breasts were. They were perfectly round and perky and succulent. Harry leaned forward to capture a nipple into his mouth, causing Rose to cry out and hold onto Harry harder as he rammed into her.

"Ahh...mmm...yes, that feels nice," Rose murmured as she watched Harry fondle her breasts.

"I love your tits," Harry said against her breasts, groping them and pushing them together. "So big and juicy."

Rose smirked. "And all yours, baby." She whimpered when Harry nipped at her nipple, gasping and sighing as Harry rolled it around with his tongue. "Mmm...suck on those titties, Harry. Please, suck on them."

Harry did as she wished, slowing down his thrusts as he devoured her breasts like a starving man. Rose's mouth opened into a wide 'O', arching her back against him.

"Mmm...ohh...ahhh...Fuck me, fuck me," she breathed. "Pound that cock nice and hard into me! Give it to me good, baby!"

Harry gave in and started smacking his hips violently against hers, smirking as Rose clenched her eyes shut and started moaning loudly. He leaned his forehead against hers, watching her lustful gaze back into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips back down to hers, tangling her tongue over and over with his. Her hips met his stroke for stroke as her legs tightened around his waist. Harry broke away from their kiss, gasping as he sped up inside of her.

"Are you gonna cum, baby?"

"Yeah." Harry groaned.

"Put me down, Harry."

Harry paused his thrusting and carefully set Rose back down, his engorged cock against brushing her stomach. Rose gave him a devious grin as she sank down onto her knees and started licking his cock like a lollipop.

"Shit," Harry hissed.

Rose winked at him before swirling her tongue around the head and tapping it against her tongue. Without further adieu, she stuffed it inside of her mouth and started sucking hard on it, humming as she tasted his pre-cum. Harry's neck fell back and he started rolling his neck around his lazily, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Look at you," he said, staring down at her through hooded eyes. "Face of an angel. Mouth of a whore. Are you proud of that, baby? Are you proud of being such a good cocksucker?"

Rose paused as she jerked off his cock with a smirk. "Absolutely."

She twirled her tongue around the head for a bit as she played with his balls. She gave long, hot licks up and down his dick before she started sucking on his balls and jerking him off simultaneously.

"Rose, you'll be the end of me," Harry muttered.

Rose grinned up at him, placing his dick between her big breasts. Harry took his cue and started thrusting his dick in between them. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

A few thrusts later, Harry was spraying his cum all over Rose's chest. He stood there, panting on shaky legs as Rose gathered some of the cum off her chest for a taste.

"Mmm...you taste so good, Harry."

Harry stared down at her with dark eyes for a moment before bringing her to her feet and slamming his lips against hers.

"Not as good as you do," he growled.

Rose giggled. "Why, thank you. This is the best shower I've ever had."

Harry chuckled. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up so I can take you shopping. Also remember, no kissing in public."

"We're not uncle and niece anymore, though."

"While that may be true, it will look wrong to the public and it will be bad if this gets back to your parents."

* * *

><p>Rose had left Harry with her purse as she had gone into the changing room with an armful of items. She felt that Harry had the patience of a saint as he quietly waited for her to change each time, especially since this was the fourth store they had visited. She came out the fifth time in a blue strapless dress that brought the color out in her eyes. She spun around once for Harry.<p>

"What do you think?"

Harry smiled. "You look very lovely."

"Just one more outfit and we can go, I promise."

Harry chuckled. "It's fine. Take your time."

Rose smiled as she went back into the changing room. She had accidentally left the curtain partially open so Harry was able to see her changing. He glanced around to make sure no one else could see her and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw everyone going about their business. When he turned back around, his eyes widened when he saw Rose bending down. She was wearing some nice pink lacey underwear that made her ass look fantastic. Harry groaned internally. He crossed one leg over the other to try to hide his growing erection. Soon Rose had exited the dressing room and had come out in a shimmery black sleeved shirt with a mustard yellow silk vest over it along with a crimson-colored skirt that flared just above her knees.

"Very cute and very Gryffindor." He grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, let's go pay for your clothes."

"But shouldn't I change first?"

Harry plucked the tag off of her and handed it to the cashier. "No, let's go."

As soon as they finished paying for Rose's clothes, Harry had grabbed her wrist again and started hauling her out the door.

Rose gave him a bewildered look. "What's the hurry?"

"The hurry is me wanting to get you naked as soon as possible," Harry said under his breath.

Rose's eyes widened. "But you said-

"Forget what I said. I want you right now."

They went into a dark alley and didn't stop walking until they got to the far end of it, far away from prying eyes. Harry pressed against the side of the building and slanted his mouth against Rose's, moving his lips frantically against hers as Rose started undoing his belt. Harry groaned against her mouth and was able to regain enough control to pause her eager hands.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he said huskily.

They quickly Disapparated. As soon as they were back in Harry's house, they started quickly removing each other's clothing, barely pausing to separate their hungry mouths. As soon as they were completely naked, Harry scooped her up into his arms and Rose instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he took them upstairs. As soon as they were in his room, Harry kicked the door shut and pressed Rose against it. Their lips met again and again as Harry rubbed his cock against her entrance.

Rose broke away from him, panting heavily. "Now. Put your cock in me now," she begged wantonly.

"If you insist."

Harry thrust into her, making Rose throw her head back and curl her toes inward. He bounced her up and down his cock, gritting his teeth at the intense pleasure he always felt each time they were joined together. Rose clenched her hands against Harry's shoulders, biting her lip and mewling with want. She tightened her legs around Harry's waist as he took her to new heights of pleasure. Her head fell back against the door as Harry began peppering kisses all over her chest.

"Harry," she breathed. "Ohh yes...mmm harder! Please fuck me harder!"

Harry smirked. "Am I the best fuck you've had?" he asked, snapping his hips hard against hers.

"Yes! Oh, god! Oh, god!"

"None of those school boys good enough for you?"

Rose whimpered. "No...none of their cocks were big enough." She bit her lip trying to hold back a scream. "Fuck! Yours goes so deep inside me! Fuck me faster with that big dick!"

Harry complied as he pushed his powerful hips against Rose again and again, enjoying every moan he brought out of Rose. Her eyes had shut as she lost herself in Harry. He started kissing her chest again, lazily rolling a nipple with his tongue before sucking on it. He did this for a few moments before switching to the other breasts. When he saw Rose slip her hand down to finger herself, Harry smirked and started bouncing her harder on his cock. Rose shrieked at the unbelievable pleasure as Harry fucked her. He suddenly paused only to bring her to his dresser, throwing off all the items before setting her down on it. He placed his hand on either side of her as he stared smacking violently into her. The mirror behind Rose began thumping against the wall just as aggressively. Rose tossed her head back, biting her lip.

"It feels too good! Don't stop! Oh, yes! Yes!" she squealed.

Harry leaned down to capture her lips with his, swallowing her moans as he fucked her. He started sucking on her neck as he started fingering her simultaneously. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as she ground her hips back against Harry's. She panted heavily against his neck, angling her own under Harry's kisses.

"Fuck! That's amazing!"

Harry pulled back a bit to look at her face. "_You're_ amazing."

He pressed his lips against hers, still pounding away at her pussy, nearly devouring her whole as his tongue intensely brushed back and forth against Rose's. She groaned against his mouth, moving one of her hands into his the soft, shaggy hair she loved. She settled her free hand on Harry's hip, effectively pulling him harder against her.

"You're a god," Rose moaned against his neck.

Harry chuckled as he nibbled on her ear. "First I've heard but thanks."

He placed one of Rose's legs on his shoulder, practically jackhammering into her pussy. Rose started screaming to the ceiling as she was ravaged by Harry. She could barely form a coherent thought as Harry swiveled his hips against hers.

"I'm gonna cum soon, baby," Rose whimpered.

Harry paused his wild thrusts to look at her before pulling out and shoving her against his window. He forced Rose to arch her back as he positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy. He slowly moved it against her pussy lips, loving the way they action had Rose whimpering.

"Don't tease me, baby."

"I think you're the bigger tease. Back at the store...you left the changing curtains open on purpose, didn't you?" Harry growled, putting the head of his dick inside of Rose only to quickly take it out. "You did, didn't you? You wanted me to get all hot and bothered by seeing this delectable tight little ass in your sexy lingerie. Didn't you?" he hissed in her ear.

Rose whimpered as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Yes," she breathed, her voice heavy with lust. "Yes, I wanted you to look."

Harry smirked. "Such a dirty little girl." He smoothed his hands over her ass, humming pleasantly.

"Yes, I'm a dirty girl." Rose pushed her ass against his dick. "Please, please put it in."

Harry circled the head of his dick against her pussy lips. "Where?"

"In my pussy."

"Beg."

Rose groaned in frustration. "Please! Please, shove that cock in my pussy! I need you, Harry! I need you to fuck me so bad! Fucking own that pussy!"

Without further adieu, Harry thrust himself inside of Rose and started pounding into her as fast as he could. Rose tossed her head back at the sensation, panting as she held onto the window frame for dear life as she pressed her breasts against the cold glass.

"Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck this slutty pussy of me!"

Harry's hands tightened on her hips as he speared into her.

"Your pussy's like heaven, baby," he murmured. "I can't wait to cum inside you!"

Rose pushed back against his dick desperately. "Oh, god! Yes! Pound me harder!"

Harry slapped her ass, groaning. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Pull my hair, Harry!"

Harry didn't hesitate to yank on her hair, making her body arch more. He slapped her ass several times as he constantly rammed into her. He felt her cum and moments later he followed, exploding inside of her. They fell into a heap on the floor, panting harshly as they stared up at the ceiling.

Rose chuckled. "We never made it to the bed."

They both laughed lightly at this, grinning at one another. Harry scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed where he soon joined her. Rose placed her hand on the nape of Harry's neck and brought him closer for a kiss. Their lips moved sensually against one another, their lips crashing together again and again.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"For the sex? I'm here whenever you're up for it." Harry leaned in and kissed her again.

Rose laughed against his lips. "No, not the sex though that is a great bonus." She placed both hands against Harry's chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks for today. The shopping. Walking around through town. It was nice."

"Yeah, it was," Harry murmured. "We should do something again tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...whatever you'd like."

"I'm happy with anything as long as I'm with you," Rose said, tracing her finger against Harry's well-defined muscles.

Harry chuckled as he drew her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on top of hers and sighed, deeply satiated.

"You're cute, ya know that?"

Rose looked up at him and arched her eyebrow. "Excuse me but I refuse to go by anything other than sexy."

Harry grinned. "You _are_ sexy...but you're also really adorable." He kissed her forehead, running his hand through her silky red strands. "We can discuss what we should do tomorrow in the morning. Anything you wanna do right now? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Rose sat up with the sheets wrapped around her frame. "Let's go see your collection."

Harry pointed next to his bookshelf. "It's right in that cabinet. Pick whatever you want. Though, you might not like my taste in movies."

Rose kneeled in front of the cabinet, clutching the sheets to her chest. "Let me guess. Action. Blood. Guts. Adventure. Maybe some sword fighting?"

"Yup." Harry looked amused.

"My kind of movies." Rose grinned.

"My kind of girl."

**A/N: Got myself off so many times while writing this. ;) Hope it got a similar reaction out of you guys. Plz R/R for a quick update.**


End file.
